Milagros de Navidad
by Paladium
Summary: Traducción de roselashesamore: Lily Evans sólo quería una cosa para Navidad. Una cosa que no recibiría. Sólo un milagro le trajo lo que realmente deseaba. Sev/Lily


******N/T:** bueno, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Estoy bastante activa últimamente porque me ha dado por mirar fics en inglés en esta misma página y hay algunos que me parecieron tan buenos que... En fin, se merecen ser traducidos. Esto es un oneshot que hizo la autora original "roselashesamore" y esta es la historia original "Christmas Miracles". ¡Espero que os guste tanto como a mí!

* * *

><p><strong>Milagros de Navidad<strong>

Lily suspiró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Había sido un día de navidad lleno de eventos. Toda la familia había venido a visitarlos; la casa estaba llena de gente. Normalmente adoraba estar cerca de la familia en vacaciones pero esa vez le había parecido agobiante. Había crecido y estaba cansada de mentirle a su familia más lejana sobre cómo iba todo en el colegio. Si alguien preguntaba acerca de cómo le iban las matemáticas, ciencias o inglés, ella siempre respondía lo mismo, "bien" o "es difícil pero lo llevo bien". A veces imaginaba cuál sería su reacción si les dijera que todo era una mentira y que era una bruja de verdad en un colegio llamado Hogwarts. A su bisabuela le daría un ataque al corazón seguramente. No era algo que ella deseara conscientemente así que desechaba rápidamente el pensamiento.

No había ninguna razón para montar follón en un día que se suponía que debía ser feliz. Todos estaban de un humor excelente, incluso Petunia, más que nada porque les había presentado a su nuevo novio. Se preguntó por qué ella no se podía sentir feliz como los demás. No había razones para lamentarse. Su familia estaba viva y bien, había recibido más regalos de los que merecía y tenía un novio maravilloso con el que iba a pasar las vacaciones. Sin embargo no se sentía bien. Lily sabía que se estaba dejando algo… Se estaba olvidando de algo… Había esperado que todo el ajetreo del día y las vacaciones la distrajeran de reconocerlo pero no podía suprimir el sentimiento.

Cuando finalmente todo el mundo se fue, Lily se fue a su habitación. Si había algo que pudiera ayudarla a olvidar sus problemáticos sentimientos era dormir- a menos, claro, que sus sueños lo reflejasen también. A veces lo hacían. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de donde había puesto los regalos. Jerséis, bufandas, vestidos, collares y otros objetos cubrían su cama. No era sólo un día para pasarlo en compañía sino también lleno de regalos. Había recibido tanto que no estaba segura de lo que había recibido.

Todo eso vino a su mente cuando limpiaba el espacio para tumbarse, "¿Estaba bien querer más?"

Lily Evans no era egoísta o ingrata como su hermana, que a veces se quejaba de lo que había recibido. Ella era feliz con lo que le habían regalado pero a pesar de todo, deseaba sólo una cosa para Navidad- una cosa que sabía que no podría conseguir.

Recogió con sus brazos todos los regalos más pequeños como el esmalte de uñas y las pulseras y comenzó a ordenarlos en la estantería. Cuando estaba dejando los objetos en el estante, algo se cayó y se rompió haciendo ruido. Lily aguantó la respiración y se arrodilló. Era una foto enmarcada; el cristal estaba rallado y roto. Volcó el marco roto y comenzó a recoger los trozos de cristal, dejándolos en su mano izquierda. Entonces vio la fotografía. Su corazón se paró. Era una foto en movimiento de Severus y ella en el lago, rodeándose con los brazos, sonriendo sin preocupaciones. No había odio o tristeza, su mano se cerró involuntariamente. Fue un completo error, puesto que era la mano en la que tenía los cristales. Lily jadeó sintiendo los cristales penetrar su piel. Inmediatamente abrió la mano para encontrar que estaba sangrando.

Estremeciéndose de dolor tiró los cristales rotos a la basura junto con el marco de la fotografía. Con cuidado sacó los cristales que había en su piel y los tiró también. Su mano sangraba pero estaba tan cansada y despreocupada que se sentó de nuevo en la cama mirando de nuevo la fotografía, ignorando el dolor y la sangre. Todo lo que podía pensar era Severus.

El día entero había estado plagado de pensamientos y recuerdos de él. No podía recordar haber pasado una Navidad sin él; estando en casa o en Hogwarts, ellos siempre habían permanecido juntos. Todo le recordaba a Severus, el árbol de Navidad que solían decorar, los adornos rojos y verdes e incluso la nieve que caía afuera, todo le llevaba de vuelta a recuerdos no gratos. No había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlos desaparecer.

Cuando era pequeña había creído en los milagros de Navidad. No estaba segura de si existían o no pero una cosa era segura, si existían ella quería uno. No había recibido lo que quería por regalo de Navidad así que un milagro era su última esperanza. Todo lo que quería era a Severus. No importaba si su amistad era perfecta o si su interés por las Artes Oscuras había cambiado o no- sólo lo quería de vuelta.

"¿Dónde estás, Severus?" pensó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Como si se tratara de una señal escuchó un ruido fuerte en la ventana de su habitación. Saltó de la cama con sorpresa. Ahí estaba. Lily pensó que era el vino que había bebido antes o su cansada mente tratando de producir alucinaciones- pero no podía ignorarlo. Dubitativa, abrió la ventana para encontrarse a Severus delante de ella tan real como era posible.

"¿Severus-¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

Había mucho que procesar. Hacía sólo un momento había estado pensando en él- y ahí estaba. No podía ser real.

"Lily, necesito hablar contigo" dijo.

Abrió un poco más la ventana y cogió sus manos para sujetarlo- pero recordando la situación en la que se encontraban. Hizo que su corazón doliera por la culpa y el resentimiento. Era momento de sacar de nuevo la mala cara.

"Llevamos un año sin hablarnos. ¿Qué podría querer decir ahora?"

Le dolió comportarse tan amarga con él pero tenía que ser por ese camino.

"Te lo diré. Te lo diré todo… Pero por favor, Lily, déjame entrar."

El viento y la nieve se removían furiosamente afuera. Uno podría decir que se estaba formando ventisca; ella no tuvo corazón para dejarle afuera con ese tiempo, no importaba que tan mal pudiera llegar a actuar. Además sabía que si no le dejaba entrar se congelaría hasta morir, negándose a irse de su ventana por su cabezonería. Lentamente le ofreció las manos y le ayudó a entrar.

Para él parecía irrelevante estar casi congelado, sin embargo, notó la sangre en sus manos, su sangre y vio la herida en su mano.

Afirmó, "Lily, estás sangrando."

"Lo sé. Estoy bien." Dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de haberle manchado con su sangre.

Actuando impulsivamente, él cogió su mano con las suyas, examinando sus heridas. La cara de ella comenzó a arder al sentir su suave toque.

"¡Severus! He dicho que estoy bien." Dijo apartando violentamente su mano.

Pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos al ser herido por sus acciones pero ella no quiso disculparse.

"Lo siento," murmuró "Quería ver si de verdad estabas bien.- Sólo creía que tenías suficiente sentido común para lavarla y desinfectarla."

Claro que diría aquello. Él siempre había sido el sabelotodo. A veces le enfadaba pero sólo pudo sonreís internamente sabiendo que se seguía preocupando por su bienestar.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Severus? Pensé que había decidido quedarte en Hogwarts." Preguntó cambiando de tema.

"Lily, la única razón por la que me quedaba en Hogwarts en vacaciones era porque tú te quedabas conmigo. Sin ti no hay razón para quedarse."

Sus palabras le impresionaron; su emoción creció y ella trató por todos los medios de esconderla. Sabía que no podía ponerse emocional con él así que trató de pensar en algo lógico que decir.

"¿No te quedabas porque era mejor que estar con tus padres?"

"Era una razón válida pero no significativa."

"Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que no te quieres quedar en Hogwarts porque prefieres lidiar con tus padres que estar lejos de mí?"

"Sí."

Sí. Prefería que le atormentaran, abusaran de él o le humillaran a estar lejos de ella. Ella recordó haberle visto en el andén nueve y tres cuartos pero no quiso creerlo. Ahora sabía que había sido verdad y la razón había sido ella. Él no podía estar lejos de ella… Sentía igual que ella. Lily pudo sentir el picazón de las lágrimas en sus ojos pero las apartó rápidamente.

"Creía que sólo era una sangresucia para ti, Snape." Dijo con voz temblorosa.

La agarró por los hombros y la forzó a mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos de Severus le atravesaban con fijeza y su mirada era de sinceridad y franqueza.

"Lily, escúchame. He venido a pedirte perdón. Sé que ya me he disculpado muchas veces y todas ellas tú me has rechazado. Seguramente pensarás que no soy nada más que un mortífago. No me importa si decides odiarme. Sólo quiero que sepas que…"

Severus se calló, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Lily se preguntó," ¿De verdad lo va a decir?"

Sabía lo que iba a decir y si lo hacía ella se rompería. ¿Tendría el valor de decirle lo que realmente sentía?

"… No te odio."

"Claro que no," pensó."No puede decirlo."

Apretando los dientes sintió que la amargura volvía.

"Severus, creo que lo has dejado claro pero nuestra amistad se acabó. Para siempre."

¿Era mejor seguir así, no?

"No."

"Sí," dijo ella quitando sus manos de encima de sí."¡Continúa con tu vida!"

Merlín sabía que lo había intentado. Lily pensó que saliendo con James reemplazaría todo lo que sentía todavía por Severus y lo desterraría de por vida. Estaba equivocada.

"¡Tú eres mi vida!"

Otra vez sus palabras la impresionaron pero no se retractó.

"No. Si lo fuera no me habrías llamado eso o no leerías esos libros de Artes Oscuras. ¡Por favor, déjame en paz!"

"¡Maldita sea, Lily! ¡No puedo!" gritó.

"¿Por qué?" gritó ella.

"¡Porque te quiero!"

Ahí estaba. Creyó que había escuchado mal.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin creérselo.

"Lily Evans, te he amado desde que éramos niños. Siempre. Nunca te lo he dicho porque tenía miedo. Soy cobarde. Pero tienes que saberlo. Sí, estás con James y eso me mata por dentro no sólo porque le odio sino también porque yo te quiero mucho más que él, ahora o en un futuro."

"¡Severus!" sollozó deseando poder rebatir su última frase pero de repente sus labios fueron capturados por los de él.

Ya había besado antes pero nada se comparaba con cómo movía los labios contra los de ella. Todos sus sentimientos y emociones salieron a la luz con ese beso. Una lástima que ella estuviera congelada por la sorpresa y no pudiera devolverle el beso. Él lo supo y lo rompió para dejarle pensar.

Susurró, "Moriría por ti, Lily. Te amo."

Lily tenía dos opciones. Una era separarse de él y preguntarle por qué la había besado sabiendo que tenía novio. Ella negaría su amor y lo mandaría de regreso al frío. La segunda era mandar todo al cuerno y besarlo de nuevo. Agradecidamente escogió la última.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez Lily le devolvió el beso con nerviosismo y más fervientemente que la vez anterior. Nada importaba ya; ni cómo la había llamado, ni su amistad rota, ni la sangre que corría por su mano, no James, ni nada. Él era todo lo que la preocupaba en esos momentos y no le iba a dejar marcharse de nuevo. Sólo cuando necesitaron aire se separaron.

"Yo también te amo, Sev."

Lily estaba a punto de besarle de nuevo cuando Severus dijo "Lily antes de que continuemos ¿Podemos curarte la mano?"

Sabía que no dejaría el tema en paz, típico de Severus. No le molestó, sin embargo. Él estaba de vuelta. Los milagros de Navidad se hacían realidad. Sí, las cosas no serían como antes, Lily tendría que hablar con James y explicarles a sus padres por qué no iban a conocer a su novio como ya estaba planeado pero mientras tuviera a Severus, las cosas no podían ir mal.

"Vale," dijo ella "Estaré aquí en un momento."

Justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta Severus la llamó, "¿Lily?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó volviéndose.

"Feliz Navidad."

Ella sonrió.

"Feliz Navidad… Cariño."


End file.
